


You won't recognize (him)

by verdantspace



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Does anyone even read SouRyuu idk, I love them so bear with me, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, this is short I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdantspace/pseuds/verdantspace
Summary: There are things you can't learn by yourself.





	You won't recognize (him)

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone like SouRyuu bc I'm trash™ for them. This is short and messy but I really wanna know if there were anyone else in the SouRyuu landfill. Written for [@EmbahM](https://twitter.com/embahm) thank you for proofreading and being an amazing comrade, I promise I'll write more for you❤
> 
> Cry w/ me on twitter: [@verdantspace](https://twitter.com/verdantspace)

“You’re not enticing me at all.”

Ryuu flinches, and then blurts out a frenzied _sorry_ to the man underneath him. He looks down, and he still can’t believe that he’s currently on top of Yaotome Sousuke; his legs on either side of the man’s hips and his arms hanging awkwardly on either sides of his body because he has no idea where to put his hands.

He remembers the way his boss’ eyes flash in disappointment when he’d admitted that he hadn’t succeeded—in his defense, gaining sexual experience in a span of two weeks is a nearly impossible task, at least for him. He’d been spending the last two weeks on edge and almost paranoid, that even Gaku and Tenn openly expressed their concern for him. He didn’t want to make them worry over his shortcomings, so he’d smiled and avoided them as best as he could. It's his problem, not theirs, and he doesn't want to be a burden to his fellow members.

Maybe he should have swallowed his pride and ask for their help, Ryuu moans inwardly, because almost _anything_ is preferable to having to spend his very first sexual experience with his boss.

“You can touch me, you know,” Sousuke says suddenly, making Ryuu jump.

Touching. It involves using his hands to stroke, to pat, or to trace another person’s skin, and Ryuu almost explodes with nervousness just imagining how Sousuke’s skin would feel under his fingertips.

“I’m sorry, _Shacho_ , I—” Ryuu stutters, apologizing even though he doesn’t have to, and hardens his resolve. “I’m going to touch you now.”

Sousuke makes a grunting noise that sounds like an affirmative, and Ryuu tries to regain his basic motor skills—his damn hand wouldn’t stop shaking. With still fluttering fingers, he begins to touch Sousuke, starting with his cheek. The skin doesn’t feel saggy—it is affected by age, but it kind of adds to Sousuke’s quiet allure.

Sousuke doesn’t flinch away, and it makes Ryuu breathes out in relief. He continues by tracing his fingers on the arch of Sousuke’s eyebrows, his high nose, and finally the slight circles under his eyes. Something in Ryuu pinches in sympathy; it mustn’t be easy having to run a successful entertainment company, and his boss is almost never short of workload. Even in the midst of it all, he still has to help Ryuu on this. To say that Ryuu feels bad is an understatement.

In a stilted whisper, Ryuu admits, “I’m so sorry for disappointing you, _Shacho_. I— I’ll try my best to meet your specifications.”

Sousuke is quiet in the wake of his admission, and Ryuu almost thinks that he’s ruined it all, until he feels a heavy hand on his back. The touch of that hand doesn’t feel intrusive nor disgusting, more like a reassurance, and Ryuu’s muscles loosen imperceptibly.

“I wouldn’t invite you here if I didn’t want to assist you,” he gestures to the room and Ryuu is once again reminded that he’s in Yaotome Sousuke’s _personal bedroom,_ “Just try to relax and don’t push yourself too hard.”

Ryuu swallows, more than a little flustered after hearing a hint of gentleness in Sousuke’s voice. It’s a tone that he’s never heard before, and it makes him feel kind of special, to be on the receiving end of such rarity. He smiles in gratitude, and he doesn’t know what his face looks like, but something in his expression causes Sousuke’s eyes to glint.

Those pair of eyes, Ryuu thinks as he touches the edges of them, so similar to Gaku’s own. As expected from father and son.

Sousuke seems to be able to read his mind, because he suddenly says, “Would it be easier for you if I was Gaku? Maybe imagine me as him?”

Ryuu would have scrambled out of the bed in sheer surprise, but that previously gentle hand on his waist has transformed into an iron grip that prevents him to do so.

“Ga...Gaku?” He says, almost shrill, “Sir, what are you talking about? I’m not— I don’t think of Gaku that way! I don’t know why you would think that I have—” he feels the beginning of his Okinawan accent bleeding into his sentence and abruptly closes his mouth, reminding himself of Sousuke’s initial warning about his accent.

He tries to compose himself and takes a deep breath. Meeting Sousuke’s eyes requires a lot of willpower but he somehow manages, trying to keep his voice even as he says, “Gaku is my precious friend and bandmate, _Shacho_ , but I don’t think of him that way.”

Sousuke is quiet for a moment, and the suspense builds until it’s suddenly broken by a dark chuckle, spilling out of Sousuke’s mouth.

“Good.” That is the last thing Ryuu hears him say before the earth is suddenly moved from underneath him. He blinks when he feels hands maneuvering his body—strong and swift—and his breath catches when he realizes that their position is reversed.

Yaotome Sousuke looms on top of him; every inch reeking of dominant, experienced male, and Ryuu feels his heart quiver. He can’t look away, and as their eyes meet again, Sousuke’s pair seem to be smirking.

“I would be disappointed if we had to bring in that brat into this equation,” he says, and the grip he has on Ryuu’s wrist tightens almost painfully, “You answered accordingly, so I’m going to be as considerable as I can with you. And rest assured.”

He leans down, and when they’re almost nose to nose, Ryuu can feel his breath on his face as he whispers, “You won’t be thinking of ‘Gaku’ by the time I’m done with you.”


End file.
